


Triagon Magician Story

by Flareburn_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareburn_Fire/pseuds/Flareburn_Fire
Summary: Hi, this'll be a story of my Custom Archetype of Triagon Magicians. I made my Archetype on Duelingbook.com in the Custom Cards. This'll be my first archetype story. I just having strggle to make a introduction. If you have suggestions, leave comment down below.





	Triagon Magician Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this'll be a story of my Custom Archetype of Triagon Magicians. I made my Archetype on Duelingbook.com in the Custom Cards. This'll be my first archetype story. I just having strggle to make a introduction. If you have suggestions, leave comment down below.

In a Dimension of Spellcasters in the fusion Dimension, there's a magician girl with cute look that has blonde pigtail hair and blue eyes. Wearing a futureist old time clothings. She went to the Library to study. When she went to the books aile, she came across of a acient book of dragons, she went to the table to read about it. It said "the dragons are taken place in a Pendulum Dimension and they're powerful. But, the Portal was sealed away so no one can enter it." She kept reading and she was startled by her friend/master as soon he saw her and she hid the book before he apporched her. She put it in her bag and she's has work to catch up. She'll catch up with her master later and went to asked the clerk if she could purchase the book. She went her house first to put her book and her stuff away. After that she went to her master to work on researching. During the research, she asked her master if they could research about dragons, but her master denied it because of the law that they can't talk about dragons. She was sad about it and kept doing her work. After she done with her work, she went home to read the book about dragons. While she was reading, she notice a map in the book and picked it up, she's exam the map that might lead to the Portal where dragons are. Later that night, she packed up her belongings and went to find the portal. She was sneaking to get out of the city to get outside of the town and went to find the portal. The map was leading her to a forest and founded a two split way path that one of them could lead her to the dragons portal.

To be Continued....


End file.
